Talk:Konzen-ittai
Konzen-ittai + Tachi: Koki = Fragmentation. --Tritant 22:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Tested all Great Katana Weapon Skills with Konzen-ittai: Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Enpi = Transfixion Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Hobaku = Induration Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Goten = Transfixion Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Kagero = Liquefaction Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Jinpu = Scission Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Koki = Fragmentation Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Yukikaze = Induration Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Gekko = Darkness Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Kasha = Light Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Rana = Darkness Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Ageha = Compression Konzen-ittai -> Tachi: Fudo = Light Konzen-ittai -> Sekkanoki -> Tachi: Kasha = Light -> Tachi: Fudo = Double Light (lotmorning) --Lynxis 18:35, July 11, 2011 (EST) -- Tested all these but Fudo, they seem to be correct Shall we move this information to the main page? Edit It also seems to work with any weapon -- Alexisback 12/07/11 -- Not sure what the duration is supposed to suggest, I assumed it was how long "Chainbound" lasted, if so 1 minute is incorrect. The timeframe to chain seems to be consistant with a normal skillchain. {EDIT} Also corrected macro syntax on main page it is , page had which was incorrect. -- Morena, July 12, 2011 -- The skillchains don't seem to count towards breaking ws trials. And on another note seems any party member can use a weapon-skill and skillchain of this effect, including NPCs. -- Residentevilman 7/12/11 --Checked today using Tachi of Trials, seems that skillchains from Konzen-ittai DO count. (so Konzen-ittai > Gekko = 5 points for the darkness chain). --Solux 06:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) -- Not sure if it will work with other peoples weapon skills, Friend used Blade:Hi after i put up Kozen-ittai and yielding no skill chain. Haven't been able to test Tachi: Kaiten yet. -- Andrzei 7/13/11 -- Worked with a party member earlier. Used Konzen-ittai and a party member used Evisceration--Yielded Darkness. Asuran Fists from a different member also yielded Darkness. --RKumono, 03:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) -- I added the basic information to the main page, but I still had some questions, if anyone can answer them: *Konzen-Ittai can miss?(I've never seen the actual Jobability miss yet.) *A WS performed after Konzen-Ittai can miss? (I've had that happen) *Duration? (The 1 minute duration on the main page I think is incorrect. Either the window is open as long as after a normal WS(a few seconds) or Chainbound wears off the target when your WS misses.)I see now that the 1min duration is just from the template Thanks --Eckeward 17:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Does this not work exactly the same as the chain-bind ability for DNC? It strikes me that everything I've seen so far screams that it's the same thing, just doesn't use finishing moves to perform it ... --Enfarious -- Tested with Tachi:Kaiten. Konzen-ittai + Tachi:Kaiten = Light. Added results to main page. --Tyrian 21:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) -- Yes, Skillchains with Great Katana are beast... but what about Polearms? Konzen-ittai -> Double Thrust = Transfixion Konzen-ittai -> Thunder Thrust = Transfixion Konzen-ittai -> Raiden Thrust = ??? (SAM doesn't get Raiden Thrust) Konzen-ittai -> Leg Sweep = Fusion Konzen-ittai -> Penta Thrust = Compression Konzen-ittai -> Vorpal Thrust = Fragmentation And that's where my skills stop for the time being... (just started back up today after a couple months) so no complaining about my skills. :D Side Note: Konzen-ittai seems to last like a regular skillchain set-up, for about 3-5 seconds after landing it. --Cheesetastic1 18:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC)